Universal Studios
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: The gang wins a trip to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. Each story is told from a character's veiwpoint *It is complete*
1. Chloe

CHLOE  
  
"It's ringing!" I held the phone, Lana was by my side  
  
"98.7 Smallville favorite rock station congrudalations! You are caller 98!"  
  
"Yes!" we screamed in unison  
  
"You have won the trip to Universal Studios, and 2 rooms and Hard rock cafe, For you and 3 friends, what is your name?"  
  
"Chloe Sullivan"  
  
Lana grabs the phone  
  
"And Lana Lang!"  
  
I grab it back  
  
"OK, girls keep in touch"  
  
I hang up and call Clark and Pete and beg them to get permission. When they we are all set. My father drops us off at the airport, he hugs me and Lana goodbye  
  
"Be good girls" He tells us and we roll are eyes  
  
We picked up our suitcases and walked into the airport. Pete was there reading a magazine and Clark was doing word cross puzzles.  
  
"Hey guys" I say wheeling my suitcase  
  
Pete went up to me and kissed me, woah, fireworks!  
  
"Save the PDA for later, Romeo" I joke  
  
"How long until the plane leaves?" Lana asks  
  
"We are at the 12:00 flight, so 15 more minutes  
  
Lana sits down next to Clark and helps him with the word puzzles while me and Pete talked over how disgusting Michael Jackson was. We got to fly first class as one of the perks, Lana walks over to Clark, who was gripping his seat for dear life, face white as a ghost.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" She says to him and he looks over  
  
"Uh.. yeah"  
  
"Well, calm down, this is nothing"  
  
"I guess you are right"  
  
"We'll be down soon, till then you know where the barf bags are"  
  
She walked back to me  
  
"Your boyfriend has never been on a plane" I say pointing to Clark  
  
"I guess not"  
  
Pete walks over  
  
"Anyone want a copy of SPIN magazine?"  
  
I jump up "They have that here?"  
  
"Yeah, Eminem is on the cover"  
  
We call Clark over to show him  
  
Lana, Me, Pete and Clark read the magazine for the rest of the plane ride. 


	2. Lana

LANA  
  
We arrive in Orlando and board off the plane, we get our bags and go outside, wow, it is hot out here! It doesn't help that Clark has his arm around me and is leaning on me for support. The guy can kill Tina Greer but he cannot take a plane ride. It is actually very funny. I look over at Chloe who stared at all the buildings.  
  
"It is like Metropolis! With palm trees!" She says.  
  
We get the in the cab that takes us to the Hard Rock Hotel. It's really a beautiful site from Chloe and my hotel room. I unpack my things while Chloe sits on her bed, watching TV.  
  
"We are going to Islands of Adventure today right?" I ask her  
  
She looks up and nods then she sees my tank top I am holding up.  
  
"Wear that"  
  
I look at it and nod, and then I take that and my jeans and go into the bathroom to change. When I come out Chloe is already dressed. We head out and meet Clark and Pete. We walk over to Islands of Adventure. We first go over to Suessland (I don't know if that is the name of the park because I forgot, sorry) it is very bright and magical. I use to love Dr. Suess as a child. The next park we go to is somewhat stupid, and the next is Jurassic Park, I love the movie but the park is so-so. It is very hot out here so we all bought mini-fans. We finally get to Comic Book land that is so amazing there are images of Cathy, Jughead and all those other Sunday paper favorites. We are all pretty hungry so we go split a huge Sunday at Cathy's Ice cream and talk.  
  
"This is so good," Chloe says licking her spoon.  
  
We all agree with her and eat some more. While digesting, we check out a store. I check out a shirt with Betty Boop on it, she looks very tired and is hunched over, with a robe and curlers in her hair. The sexy shadow is above her in her trademark pose, It reads "Wake up Sleepyhead". Chloe sees it too, She cracks up.  
  
"Lana! You should get that, It is so you"  
  
"Excuse me?" I say to her, glaring.  
  
"Well minus the curlers" she says, laughing again  
  
I glare at her but really like the shirt so I buy it. Chloe buys one too, but hers has Woody Woodpecker on it.  
  
"I use to love Woody when I was a kid" She says as we look at the funny nightgown  
  
We decide to go on more rides. The next one is kind of like a raft ride, the scenery going up is so great, the line was not long at all so we walked right up and looked in the windows of the scenery. The ride was great! We were all soaking wet when we got off.  
  
"I'll buy some towels for us" Clark offers  
  
"Wait" Pete pulls out a camera and then stops some random guy "Excuse me? Can you take a picture of us?"  
  
The guy says yes so we all bunch together, looking like idiots, we smile cheesily for the camera. When he is done Clark buys towels and we dry off.  
  
"We are acting like children," Chloe says as she dries her hair  
  
"How could you not at this place?" Pete asks  
  
After we dry off, we go on Dudley Dowright's ripshaw falls, which has a really fun drop at the end. We all throw our hands up screaming "yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" with all those extra 'E's, 'A's, and 'H's. We dry off again when we come out. Thank God that is the last of the water rides. We make our way into superhero land. 


	3. Pete

PETE  
  
Superhero land is really cool; it reminds me off the shows and the comic books I use to read when I was little.  
  
"Oh, the Spiderman ride!" Chloe exclaims, "I heard from Kenny that it was really good"  
  
"Spiderman? That take me back" I turn to Clark "Remember when we use to fight over who could be Spiderman when we played that game?"  
  
Clark laughed "Yeah, those were the days"  
  
We all make our way unto the ride. Clark and me are loving this ride; you just have to see the 3-D effects they are using. Chloe screams "whoo-hoo!" several times. Lana has her eyes closed, Chloe nudges her.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Lana, It is just a ride"  
  
"Shut up" I hear her say.  
  
We all board off the ride and Chloe has a bad case of the giggles and cracks up every few seconds. We are very worried but laugh with her. Lana turns to Clark.  
  
"Isn't it great to see Chloe like this? She is always so serious, I like seeing her so carefree"  
  
Chloe stops laughing and looks at a huge rollercoaster.  
  
"The Hulk" I say quietly, in awe "I've read about this"  
  
"Let's go on," Lana says  
  
"Yeah" comes from Chloe  
  
I turn to Clark  
  
"Yo Clark, You coming?"  
  
He sits down, I can tell he feels sick just looking at it. He can be such a wuss sometimes, superstregth and all.  
  
"No, I'll sit this out"  
  
We all shrug an I put my arms around Lana and Chloe  
  
"Shall we go ladies?"  
  
Lana giggles "You're crazy!"  
  
"It is the Florida heat" I say and lead them on to the ride.  
  
Chloe sat next to Lana and me sat down next to Chloe. The ride is wild and we all scream like little girls (why did I just say that?). We it is finished Lana and Chloe get out; their hair is very messed up.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" I ask  
  
They both laugh and nod. We come from the ride all laughing and white as ghosts. Clark is in the store when he sees us. We all walk to the photo booth and our photo shows. I am screaming "Yes!" for some reason or that's what my mouth is in the shape us. Chloe is grinning from ear to ear. Lana's hair is being blown back and her eyes are like a child's. We buy the photo and go into the arcade. Clark and Lana go over to the air hockey table.  
  
"Don't do to me what you did to Lex" She says smiling  
  
"I won't" Clark replies  
  
I am not even going to ask about that. Chloe and me go over to the hoop game and I teach her how to shoot a few. When we are done, we go outside.  
  
"What time is it?" I say  
  
Clark looks at his watch.  
  
"7:00, Time to go to City Walk"  
  
We go back to the lockers and get our "City Walk" clothes to change into, Lana and Chloe go into the girl's room and Clark and I go into the guy's room to change. Clark pulls a blue shirt over his head and bushes his hair back.  
  
"How do I look?" He asks me.  
  
"You look fine" I say and finish buttoning my shirt. We take our bags and walk outside. 


	4. Clark

CLARK  
  
We have been waiting for Chloe and Lana for about 20 minutes, why do girls always take forever to get ready. I don't know.. woah! There they are. Lana has a black dress on and her hair is down, she looks stunning. Chloe has mastered the smoky eye look and is wearing a red off the shoulder shirt and skirt with Japanese writing on it her hair is in her natural bob.  
  
"You guys ready?" Chloe asks and we all say yes.  
  
We decide to skip the club for tonight (even with superstregth walking through an amusement park, going on rides in 90 degrees weather can take it out of you) I request that we go to the Bob Marley restaurant (I'm a big Marley fan). We have to wait for five minutes before we are seated. When we do, it is in the smoking section. When we all sits down Lana immediately starts coughing and swatting the air.  
  
"Are you okay?" I ask her  
  
"Oh yeah cough I'm fine" she says  
  
She coughs some more and Chloe slaps her on the back. Lana's eyes water and she wipes them before her eye makeup can be ruined Chloe starts swatting the air to.  
  
"Smoke is so nasty," Chloe says  
  
"I know cough right? Nell use to smoke cough I'd almost die"  
  
"I didn't know you were allergic to smoke" I say  
  
"Oh I'm not cough I'd fake it just to make her quit cough, I think she knew I was faking, though" Lana smiles "I'd go a little over the top with my act cough. I'm not allergic, it just really bothers me and burns my eyes"  
  
"We should move to non smoking"  
  
"Good idea" Lana says.  
  
She coughs some more and drinks a lot of water. We call the waiter and tell him the smell and smoke is just way too nasty for us.  
  
"Well, we are booked" He says  
  
"Do you want me to do my act?" Lana jokes to Chloe and they both laugh.  
  
We all nod. Lana starts fake coughing and real coughing at the same time. We all pretend to be worried as she fans herself and even makes her face turn red (eat your heart out, Catherine Zeta Jones).  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" The waiter asks her  
  
"Uh, yeah loud cough I'll be fine"  
  
She starts fanning herself. The waiter understands after hearing Lana practically die. He lets us sit in the non-smoking area. We all applaud Lana who laughs.  
  
"That was amazing, Lana" Pete says to her and she smiles  
  
Lana's redness is starting to fade; she takes a drink of water.  
  
"I missed doing that" she jokes "That guy actually believed me though  
  
We order the sampler to share and we all get something with chicken in it. "One Luv" comes on, I start humming along. Soon we are all singing it (do not ask me why, I am still trying to figure out). When we are done we all walk back to the hotel. It is already 2:00 and we are pretty much beat. I kiss Lana goodbye and Pete does the same to Chloe.Chloe and Lana go up to their room, Pete and me go up to ours. We immediately go to bed so we can get up early and go to Universal Studios. 


	5. Chloe part 2

CHLOE  
  
When I wake up, Lana is already dressed and ready watching "Maury". I get up groggy.  
  
"Thanks for waking me Lana" I say  
  
She looks at me and smiles apologetically.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chloe, but I'm about to find out if George is the father of Gina's kid"  
  
I get up and stretch.  
  
"Lana, I'm borrowing your 'OOPS Daisy'shirt"  
  
"OK" I hear her say, I go into the bathroom and change. When I got out Lana was packing a bookbag with our things for today. We heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Can we come in?" That was Clark  
  
"No one is naked in there right?" That was defiantly Pete.  
  
"No, Guys" I say "Come on in"  
  
They open the door and walk in our room.  
  
"Are you girls ready or what?" Clark asks.  
  
We nod and all leave the hotel, We walk over to Universal Studios. The first store we go to is the 'Old Hollywood' one. Clark buys a Judy Garland book for his mother  
  
"She is secretly a big Judy Garland fan," He says.  
  
The first ride we go on is "Twister". Lana and Clark have been through a twister so we asked them if it was all right, we go on it. They both smiled and nodded. The ride was scary as hell and I even screamed a few times, especially at the drop in the end. We emerged from the ride, white as ghosts. We walk over to Earthquake and go on that ride. We love it; it is not really that scary but has a few thrills. We all have lunch at Ritcher Burgers. When we are done, We go over to 'Amityville' where the movie "Jaws" was filmed and go on the Jaws ride.  
  
"This movie scared me so much when I was a kid" I say  
  
"Yeah" Pete agrees "My brother made me watch it the day before our family beach trip, I cried and cried when they tried to put me in the water"  
  
We all laugh at Pete and make our way onto the ride. When the shark comes up it is on Lana's side. She screams when it comes up, when it goes back down, she turns to us and laughs.  
  
"That looked so real," She says with her arm tightly wrapped around Clark's. She is shaking.  
  
When we got off the ride, Lana buys a "Jaws" poster, do not ask me why. We go near "The Men in Black" ride.  
  
"So Clark" Pete jokes "Do you want to go blast alien scum?"  
  
Clark glares at Pete; he must really like aliens, another Clark Kent mystery.  
  
We all make our way onto the ride; the line is not long so we get on fast. Pete gets the highest score and I get the second highest. When we get off to go into the store. Pete has his arm around me, I have my arm around Lana, and Lana has her arm around Clark and we all walk to the store. Pete breaks off and starts doing a bad impression of The Moonwalk.  
  
"What are you doing? You nerd!" Lana giggles  
  
We next go on "The back to the future ride", which is really bumpy and rough.  
  
"Woah, whiplash" I say, cranking my neck when we get off.  
  
The next ride is "E.T."  
  
"Well, we are acting like children" Pete shrugs  
  
"I use to love 'E.T' when I was a kid, I've always had a thing for aliens" Lana smiles.  
  
Pete laughs aloud. We all go onto the ride.  
  
"That was the best scenery I have ever seen!" Lana says, in awe.  
  
"That use to be my favorite movie when I was a kid" Clark says  
  
"Really?" Lana asks  
  
"Yeah, I had all the dolls and the posters in my room"  
  
"I remember that, you loved that movie," Pete says.  
  
"Yeah, I've always had a thing for aliens"  
  
Pete laughs aloud again; I have no idea why he finds that so funny. We decide to leave Universal and go over to City Walk. It is already 7:00 so we decide to do the club tonight, We decide to go to "The Groove" for teen night. Lana goes over to the lockers and gets the bookbag with our stuff in it. Lana and I go into the bathroom to change. 


	6. Lana part 2

LANA  
  
After we change, we get ready in the bathroom. Chloe gets done before me and is spraying about a half bottle of hairspray on her head.  
  
"Chloe!" I gag  
  
"OOPS! Sorry"  
  
She swats the air "I had to bring the really cheap one so it smells very bad"  
  
I pull out some of my Herbal Essence and spray it on my head. Chloe sniffs the air.  
  
"Let me have some of that"  
  
I gave her the bottle and she sprays it on her hair. About 10 minutes later we come out looking for Clark and Pete. They are dressed nicely and they smile when they see us.  
  
"I hate dressing up like this" Clark says  
  
"Well I think you and Pete look adorable" Chloe jokes and I nod and smile.  
  
We walk into City Walk and admire all the bright lights for the last time. We get to "The Groove" Where "Rock Yo Body" By Justin Timberlake is playing as a very, very, very secret Justin fan I didn't really mind, but it was somewhat annoying. We all danced together in a kind of square.  
  
"I hate this song," Chloe says to me  
  
"I do too" I lie.  
  
"Okay" The DJ says after the song is over "Now it is couples only, grab your girl or guy and get on the dance floor"  
  
The song "Amazed" by Lonestar comes on.  
  
"I haven't heard this song sense 2000" I say to Clark.  
  
He takes my hand and leads me on to the dance floor and we slow dance, The moment is so great, he is such a great dancer and hasn't stepped on my toes yet (a very good sign). I go to say something but before I do, he kisses me. We are there kissing and slow dancing. It is so romantic. When it is done, Chloe and Pete walk over to us.  
  
"Hey" Chloe says.  
  
I wave at them both. We dance to "In Da club" by 50 cent Pete has all the moves for this and we cheer him on as he dances. Next song to come on is "Girl talk" by TLC. Chloe and I giggle the whole song. This Florida heat is messing with our brains. After the song is over, we are all pretty hungry so we leave to go find a good place to eat on our last night. We go over to Motown Cafe.  
  
"Look how cute Michael Jackson was before all the surgery" Chloe says pointing at a TV that showed him in The Jackson 5 singing "ABC".  
  
We all sit down next to the dance floor and "Ain't no mountain high enough" comes on. We are all way too tired from dancing so we don't. We order our food and eat it. When we are done we walk back to the hotel and Pete suggests that we go to the pool because it is still open. Chloe and I go back up to our room to change, I put on a blue tankini and Chloe wears a bikini with anime on it. We wrap towels around ourselves and head out to the pool. 


	7. Pete part 2

PETE  
  
It is our last night so we decide to go swimming in the pool. We bring a CD player for 'mood music'. The water looks great, we go up to the seats. Chloe and Lana take off there towels, Lana is wearing a green bikini, Chloe is wearing a black one take off my towel. Clark and I are wearing our red ones from gym class. I put a CD in and John Mayer's "Your Body is A Wonderland" comes on. We all stare at the water.  
  
"Who is going in first?" Lana asks  
  
Lana is the first to go in the water, well actually she doesn't really 'go' in the water. Clark lifts her up and she screams.  
  
"Aah! Let me go! Stop it!" She yells  
  
He drops her in the water playfully and she swims back up. He does a cannonball splashing her and soaking her. We all laugh.  
  
"Don't even try that with me" Chloe says  
  
I look over at Clark and Lana, who are kissing in the pool. Before I can turn around to see Chloe, she sneaks up behind me and pushes me in. She laughs histerically.  
  
"That was so easy!" she pants, she extends her hand out for me.  
  
I grab her hand and yank her in. She wraps her hands around my neck and kisses me. When we are done with our little makeout sessions (at the end of "Your Body is a Wonderland") We decide it is time to act like children again. Lana gets on Clark's shoulders and Chloe gets on mine and we play a few games of "Chicken". Chloe and Lana try and push each other off our shoulders. Most of the time they would both fall at the same time but Chloe knocked Lana down once and Lana got in a shot.  
  
"Okay, guys, i think we have been in here too long" Chloe says  
  
We all agree and walk out of there pool. Lana wraps a towel around her and here and Chloe go off to change into jeans and a tee-shirt, Clark and I do the same. We go into the lobby and all sit on the couch there is a movie playing on the TV there, it is "A Walk to Remember" but we don't really watch it. We all dry our hair (well, i dry the fuzz on my head) and munch on chococlate cookies and cheese crackers. It is about 3:30 and none of us are really tired so we decide to skip the hotel and stay in the lobby but the person working there tells us to leave. Lana and Chloe go back to there room and me and Clark go back to ours.We are all pretty bummed out that this is our last night in Orlando but are glad that we got to get away from the stress and act like children. 


	8. Clark part 2

CLARK  
  
This time Chloe and Lana were the ones to wake us, instead of us always knocking on their door. They were all packed and we still had bedheads and were half asleep as we packed. When we were fully awake and done we take a look at The Hard Rock Hotel for the very last time and sigh.we head done to T.G.I.F. near the airport for breakfast and we all discussed our favorite rides.  
  
"ET" Lana says "That scenery was amazing!"  
  
"Back to the future" Pete adds "That was rough but really fun"  
  
"The Hulk" Chloe says, suprising us all "I never had such a rush in my life"  
  
I think very hard about my favorite ride, then, at the risk of making Pepsi come out of Pete's nose I say.  
  
"Men in Black, because I love blasting alien scum!"  
  
Pete laughs out loud and puts his hands like a gun  
  
"What do you say, Clark, I will be Will Smith and you be Tommy Lee Jones"  
  
"I'm Rosario Dawson!" Chloe calls out  
  
Lana glares "No way am I going to be Lara Flynn Boyle"  
  
We laugh and finish our pancakes and eggs. When we are done, we take our suitcases and leave. We stare at the sites sadly for the last time in the cab. When we get to the airport we all breathe in the crisp Florida air for the last time. We pick up our suitcases.  
  
"You going to be okay, Clark?" Lana asks, playfully elbowing me  
  
I nod  
  
"I'll try not to freak on the plane ride"  
  
We all laugh and go in the plane station. We could not wait to reminisce about everything that had happened over the last 2 days. 


End file.
